Вторая ночь (FNaF 2)
Вторая ночь — второе игровое событие в Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Ночь, по сравнению с первой ночью, стала немного серьёзней и сложней. Парень из телефона Звонок Парня из телефона |-|На Русском= «''Эээ... Привет?.. Привет! Ну, видишь? Я же говорил, что первая ночь пройдёт гладко. Ты молодчина! Ну, теперь я уверен, что ты заметил старые модели, которые сидят в задней комнате. Ну... Те, которые из предыдущего места. Теперь они уйдут на запчасти. Мы думали отдать их в ремонт... Эээ... Они даже хотели поставить в них немного навороченных технологий, но они были такими некрасивыми, понимаешь? Этот запах... Эээ... Так что компания решила пойти в совершенно новом направлении и сделать их супер дружелюбными! Ну, старые вообще не должны ходить, но если они вдруг зайдут, то используй трюк с маской, он должен сработать.'' Эээ... Хе-хе... Люблю я старых аниматроников. Видел когда-нибудь Фокси-Пирата? Ой, подожди, стой... Ах да, Фокси. Эээ, эй. Слушай, он иногда немного нервный... Не думаю, что ты проведешь Фокси маской Фредди. Если по каким-то причинам он включится в течение ночи, и ты увидишь его в конце коридора, просто помигай фонариком. Те старые модели будут дезориентированы из-за яркого света. Это приведет к перезагрузке системы, ну, или что-то типа этого. И ещё одна вещь - не забывай про музыкальную шкатулку. Буду честен, никогда эта "куколка" мне не нравилась. Она всё время... думает и может ходить где хочет... я не думаю, что маска Фредди обдурит её, и поэтому, не забывай заводить шкатулку. В любом случае, я уверен, что это не будет "такой" проблемой. Ну, спокойной ночи, я поговорю с тобой завтра.» |-|Оригинал= "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Стратегия С самого начала светим в коридор. Затем заводим музыкальную шкатулку (старайтесь не доводить её до такого, чтобы появлялся значок что надо её срочно заводить). Если появляется Фокси, то вы сначала не можете светить фонарём (после того, как он уходит, тоже самое). Мангл будет появляться чаще в вентиляции. Старайтесь быстро одевать маску, потому что аниматроники очень быстро нападают. Фокси становится агрессивнее, чем в первой ночи. Выполняйте все перечисленные действия по кругу. Активность аниматроников Теперь кроме Игрушечного Фредди, Игрушечного Бонни и Игрушечной Чики активными становятся Фокси, Мангл и Мальчик с шариками. Они будут нападать с 2 AM. Но на мобильной версии аниматроники начинают свой путь в 1 AM. Катсцена Бонни и Чика смотрят прямо на игрока. Действие происходит в Столовой из первой части. Затем экран станет чёрным и в левом верхнем углу появится надпись "It's me" (рус. "Это я"). Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF2) Категория:Игровая механика